How Did We Get Here?
by independentwriter-137
Summary: "He looks at me and I realize we've both changed; we're older and maybe a little wiser, but I'm not sure I recognize the boy I see in front of me" Continues the elevator scene where Fang and Max finally talk in ANGEL. One-shot.


**A/N. I felt that page 232 in ANGEL was missing something—that their confrontation was incomplete. I don't know how this will end yet since for once I'll make it up as I'll go, but I can say that it'll probably be heart breaking, so if you cry easy, you might need a tissue—my sister did.**

"_Yeah? Then tell me, cause' I have no freaking idea what's going on!"_

Fang stared blankly at me for a second or two and I lost it. I don't play these nicey-nice games; I don't beat around the bush, never have and never will, so why start now?

I hated how broken I felt, how distant we've become. This isn't right, it's as wrong as it comes.

Now I look up at Fang and struggle to keep back the tears that threaten to break through, I'm not holding any words back now. "You know, Fang, once upon a time there was a girl who loved a boy and she stupidly thought that he loved her back, so she let him past every wall she ever built because she trusted him. Then one day, when she thought she saw a promise for the future, he left her—no good byes mind you—just one freaking note. He tells her not to come after him, that he'll come back for her in twenty years because it's _for the best_, which said girl knows is bullshit. The girls was broken and pathetic when a few months later he comes back in all his glory with a new Flock, and a new girl by his side, and get this, it wasn't just _any_ girl—no, he picked the one girl he knew would break whatever else was left of her heart. Tell me, Fang, what am I supposed to think? How is the girl—how am I, ever supposed to believe a word you say anymore? I can't, I won't, I just can't do it."

He looks at me and I realize we've both changed; we're older and maybe a little wiser, but I'm not sure I recognize the boy I see in front of me. How could so much have changed? Why did it have to change?

"The boy did what he had to; he never wanted to hurt the girl. Damnit, Max. Can't you see? I _still_ love you, I _still_ want you by my side, Maya was never meant to replace you. No one can," he explained to me.

"Dylan, Maya, and whatever other experiment you want to throw in, they aren't the problem anymore; it's us. Can't _you_ see, Fang? We're all growing up, the Flock is starting to grow independent from me, you left, Mom and Ella…I don't even know what to think of them anymore. So far, Dylan is the only solid thing in my life. I don't want to replace you, Fang; I don't want to let you go, but if you leave again I on't be able to stand it. I'll be damned if I ever go through that again," I told him.

He took a step closer and I tried to step back except there's nowhere else to go. "We'll make it, I promise, you just have to trust me."

Then, he began to lean in. It was so _familiar_, so secure, so tantalizing, that I almost let him kiss me. But I didn't. I bit my lip just before Fang was about to meet them. He pulled back in surprise.

"Maybe, Fang, it's not about what we want. Maybe it's about what we need, what _they_ need, and I'll tell you that what I need is to get over you," at that point I'm crying. I hated crying, especially over a boy. Then I corrected myself, it's not just a boy—it's Fang.

"Max, you don't mean—"

"I do, Fang. Good bye." I'd never been so relieved to hear the elevator halt.

I ran out there to the nearest bathroom and cried.

I cried over the words that we exchanged, over the accusations we said, but mostly over what we'd become.

It's was strange though, because as much as I care about Fang and how much I love him—which I have a feeling always will—I knew that someday, I would be okay. It might not have been now or tomorrow, but someday I'll be able to move on and look back at these days as a part of my past. I always love Fang, but I can't be with him anymore; it just hurts too much. I started to think that maybe Fang was right when he said it was the right thing to do, because maybe, just maybe, we aren't soul mates after all.

**A/N. Oh dear God, I hope I'm wrong. FAX all the way! I don't **_**hate**_** Dylan though, I just like Fang for Max better, even if he has been an ass in the past two books.**

**Tell me what you think! And please, please, PLEASE, check out my new story Equality by independentwriter-137 on FictionPress, it's one of the novels I'm working on!**

**-Indy  
><strong>


End file.
